Large distributed computing environments may include multiple components or services that may be queried for information. In many cases, these services may rely on databases or other information sources for processing requests. Generally, the less efficient the structure of these information sources, the longer the processing time for a given service query. For instance, inefficiently structured data may require a significant quantity of time and/or computational power to traverse. In one example, for a service generally focused on information retrieval, an inefficiently structured information source may hinder the service's ability to quickly process information retrieval requests. Similarly, computational requests to perform some action that depends on retrieved information may be slowed by inefficiently structured information sources. In some cases, additional hardware resources, such as additional physical or virtual processing resources, may be used to compensate for the aforesaid inefficiencies. Generally, these processing resources require capital costs that may hinder an entity's ability to thrive in a highly competitive commercial environment.
While the system and method for graph conditioning with non-overlapping orderable values for efficient graph evaluation is described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the system and method for graph conditioning with non-overlapping orderable values for efficient graph evaluation is not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the system and method for graph conditioning with non-overlapping orderable values for efficient graph evaluation to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the system and method for graph conditioning with non-overlapping orderable values for efficient graph evaluation as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.